1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to an energy generation device and, in particular, to an energy generation device for mobile carriers.
2. Related Art
With the rapid growth in commercial activities and living needs in recent years, people have higher demands and dependence upon electricity. Therefore, both civil and industrial power consumption growths face severe problems. In view of the limited energy resources on the Earth, it is imperative for scientists to find new substitute energy.
Currently, electricity is generated mainly from nuclear power, coals, oil, gas, wind, ground heat, and solar energy. There are pros and cons for nuclear power usage; its further development, in particular, has caused a long-term debate. As to waterpower, most of the water resources have been utilized and the impact of waterpower to Nature is always criticized; its future is also very limited. On the other hand, the environmental pollution and greenhouse effect due to burning coals are yet solved, either.
Facing foreseeable energy shortage in the future and under the situation of being unable to find new substitute energy, it is of consequence to increase the use efficiency of every kind of energy as well as to develop new energies at the same time.
In observation of the drawbacks pointed out before, an objective of the invention is to provide an energy generation device.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an energy generation device for mobile carriers to increase the energy use efficiency.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an energy generation device for mobile carriers. The wind power encountered by the mobile carrier is taken as the alternative source of energy.
Pursuant to the above-mentioned objectives, the invention discloses an energy generation device for a high-speed carrier. The high-speed carrier moves at a high speed in a fluid environment. The device includes a rotating mechanical unit, a power generation unit, and a power storage unit. The rotating mechanical unit is installed any position on the high-speed carrier that is in contact with the fluid environment for converting the kinetic energy of the high-speed fluid into rotational energy. The power generation unit is used to convert the rotational energy into electrical energy. The power storage unit is used to store the electrical energy produced by the power generation unit.